


Liquor and other fine things

by LooneyRealism



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Abuse, F/F in later chapters, F/M, Foul Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, past familial death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyRealism/pseuds/LooneyRealism
Summary: Brienne is entering her sophomore year at Kings Landing university with a crash. Unresolved issues from her past makes navigating college life a bit more complicated. How will she handle the journey to restoring a part of herself, while balancing the new friends and personalities around her. A college Au not really about college.
Relationships: Bronn/Margaery Tyrell, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm actually not sure where I am taking this story, but no matter what it will be finished. Still a new writer so constructive criticisms are appreciated. I'm a sucker for crack ships and like to contribute when I get fixated on one without a lot of fandom activity. I'm thinking this story won't be that long, but that might change in the future, it could really go either way. Until then, hope the few people that think like me can enjoy this.

Brienne looked as out of place at this party as she felt. Margery insisted that she make an appearance at Cersei’s birthday bash despite the fact that the girl hated them both; Jaime claimed she’d be too drunk to actually care about who showed up at her party. There was no homework or late night studying to be done, thus she was here awkwardly sipping a spiked fruity concoction.

The Airbnb rented by the Lannister’s was huge. It was built into a mountainside and the backyard balcony provided a great view of the city below. Despite the large space, people took up every part of the house including the lake sized pool. She instantly lost Margery which wasn’t surprising considering she was probably fucking someone in one of the vacant rooms. Brienne recalled her friend’s previous mentioning of not having a good lay in a while. She also had yet to find Jaime, the only person who could easily turn this night around for her with a few words. She checked her phone only to see that neither had texted or called. The house was clouded with smoke and allowed little visibility due to all the smoking of the partygoers. Brienne had seen everything from blunts, to cigarettes, to hookahs being smoked inside.

She walked around the yard to find a quiet place to relax, only to find a couple or a sick drunk in every crevice of the place. Until, she saw a small set of stairs along one side of the yard, difficult to notice due to the shrubbery around it. She made her way down them hoping to find some solitude. She saw no one at the bottom of the stairs and leaned over the glass balcony.

“Mind fuckin off and gettin' ya own damn spot.”

She nearly dropped her cup in surprise, a boy, or man should she say, was smoking to the left of her. An area not easily noticeable for anyone who came down those stairs. She could tell he was taller than her, and a nasty scar covered a good portion of the side of his face.

“Oh I’m sorry, I was just looking for some peace and quiet. Didn’t mean to intru-“

“I’m sure you can find that elsewhere.” He interrupted while lighting his cigarette

Brienne was taken aback by his rude behavior, it soured her patience and she promptly turned away to ignore him, choosing to admire the view instead.

“You drinkin' that?”

Before she could decide whether or not to dignify the boy with a response he was snatching her cup out of her hands.

“Excuse me- “

“Pipe down and save ya breath ya big bitch, cups damn near full not like you wanted it anyway.” He chided as he emptied the contents of her cup down his throat.

He unceremoniously crushed the cup and tossed it over the balcony after finishing and retreated back to his small corner to finish his cigarette.  
Brienne couldn’t help but stare at him in astonishment, she’d met some assholes in her time, but none quite as bad as him.

She wondered if retaliation was even necessary, she’s learned in the past that sometimes it was best to leave guys like him to their own devices. She was about to take her leave before he opened his mouth one last time.

“What, cunt? Got somethin else to say to me?”

“Fuck this guy”

“Who the hell do you think you are? How miserable of a life do you have, that you choose to act like this.”

The man looked a little caught off guard, but quickly stood to his full height, slightly towering over her.

“Ain’t nobody tell ya to come down here and piss me off.”

“I was going to leave, but now I don’t think I will.”

He sneered and spat out a huge wad of spit. “How bout I toss you across this mountain instead.”

“I’d love to see you try.” Brienne shot back instinctively. She didn’t flinch or show any inclination of fear towards him. “I’ve knock down plenty of boys before, none as big as you, but I don’t mind setting a new record.”

A crooked smile slowly appeared on the boy’s face, until a small laugh escaped him. “You’ve got some nerve broad, I’ll give you that.”

He then took a another drag of his cigarette and took a seat against the wall he was previously leaning on. A slightly confused Brienne hesitantly sat down next to him.

“What are you doing here...just...all alone at a party anyways?” She asked

“I didn’t come here for no socializing, blondie.”

“My name is Brienne,” she emphasized, “What’s the point of coming to a party if you’re not here to socialize?”

“Don’t give a damn bout what ya name is...point is I came to drink and smoke,” he grumbled as he took another hit from the cigarette, “and that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

She went silent at this, no amount of light conversation was going to change this guy’s irritable attitude. She checked her phone to see a new message from Jaime, before checking the message a deep sharp laugh from beside her caught her attention.

“Look at you all high and mighty, since ya got the nerve to question me, what the fuck are you doing here alone?” He spatted

She felt the blood begin to rush to her face, they became somewhat amicable just a second ago, yet this stranger is set on starting a fight with her. “I just couldn’t find my friends is all, excuse me for not sulking in a corner and drowning all my sorrows with drugs and alcohol.” She snapped

The man stood up and Brienne quickly got on her feet alongside with him. The smile on his face now laced with malice. She wondered if the alcohol was escalating the situation, or if he was just always like this.

“Oh yeah, I bet yer' friends don’t want to be found. Maybe they don’t want to be seen next to a big ugly bitch like you.” He growled

Her first instinct was to fight him, hit him, spit in his face or something. Then she thought to herself, about how often she has been called ugly and how often she will be called ugly, reacting violently will only get her charges pressed against her in the long run. She took a good look at the man in front of her. He swayed from side to side, he was probably drunk and going to get drunker throughout the night. Would he even remember her tomorrow? He wanted her to do something drastic so he could act just as foolish. She decided she wouldn’t give that to him and began walking away.

“Hey!” the man screamed at her back,” I wasn’t done talking to you.”

“Well I am done talking to you.”

Her blatant dismissal only managed to anger him more. He roughly grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her back towards him.

“Let me go, right now,” she snapped in a harsh whisper

He held her close with a sneer permanently marking his face, "Look at ya, ya think yer all big and bad but yer just another scared little girl.”

He let her go and she fell on the stairs, the astonishment on her face clear as day. “Tend to yer own drama, before tryna tell me a damn thing about mine.”

She scrambled up the stairs and back into the yard. She leaned against the wall of the house for support, her heart was beating faster than she could catch her breath. Before she could completely compose herself, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

“Brienne, there you are. You avoidin me, shouldn’t be this hard to find you when you’re the tallest person in the room.”

Jaime Lannister greeted her with an easy smile, but became concerned when observing how flushed his friends face was and seeing the fresh scraps on her knees. “What happened to you?”

“Oh n-nothing. I...fell in th- in the yard.” She puffed

The confusion and slight skepticism on Jaime’s face was clear so she opted to change the topic instead. “This party seems fun, unfortunately I lost Margaret within the first five seconds of arriving.”

A soft chuckle escaped Jaime, “It seems fun, but you don’t look like you’re having any.” Brienne stayed quiet at his assessment, she suspected her friend has a good idea about just how out of place she felt.

“What about you where have you been?” She demanded in a effort to divert the conversation

She knew something was wrong when the smile on her friends face quickly faded and a crease between his eyebrows indicated his slight frustration. His eyes were averted as he spun some false tale to her, she knew this had to be the work of Cersei. His step sister has so much sway over her best friend, she is usually the reason behind his mood swings and irrational actions.

Jaime gently grabbed her hand, breaking her train of thought, and began leading her back towards the house, “Follow me I saved something for you.”

He took her through the crowed kitchen and up the stairs of the air bnb. She could hear most of the hookups happening in the upstairs rooms echo throughout the halls, but Jaime took her to the farthest room on the right and began unlocking the door himself.

“Jaime what is this?” Brienne whispered not wanting to disturb the occupants of the other rooms

“It’s a room I locked, so we could use it later.” He opened the door to reveal a pool table in the middle of the room, with a mini theatre towards the back area of the room. “So let’s play some pool and watch some movies.”

Towards the end of their third round of pool games Brienne knew Jaime was going to successfully trick shot the eight ball into the corner pocket, she hung her stick back on the wall and began looking for a movie they could watch.

Jaime laughed as he aligned his stick at the perfect angle, “Oh c’mon you’re not even gonna watch me beat you.”

“Nope, take the winning shot and help me find a movie.”

She heard the sound of the ball being hit followed by Jaime jumping onto the couch and grabbing the remote out of her hand.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“I’ll take anything but a rom-com right now.”

Brienne made herself comfortable on the couch and stretched her legs across Jaime’s lap. She hadn’t seen him since his father took him and his siblings studying abroad over the summer. Their video calls always got interrupted or disconnected, leaving little opportunity to keep in touch; overall it was nice having her best friend back. She opened a wine cooler that Jaime had in the room and sipped on it as he searched for movies.

“Jaime, are you still boxing?” Brienne asked the thought suddenly occurring to her

“Yeah, I’m getting back into it easily; the new competition I’ve seen seem tough as hell though.”

Brienne sat up amused, "I didn’t think anyone could intimidate the great Jaime Lannister.”

“They can’t...it’s just this one new guy. They call him the Hound. Not saying I can’t take him, I’ve got speed over him, but some of the knockouts I’ve seen him do. The guys a monster.” He finished

“...I bet I could take him.” Brienne declared after a moment of contemplation

Jaime playfully pushed her shoulder. “I bet you could, if only they allowed female fighters,” he smiled,” this guy also happens to be the younger brother of the mountain.”

Brienne nearly spit out her drink at the revelation,"You mean that giant asshole who owns the gym across from the library. He has a brother?”

“Apparently so, guy’s not as big as his brother, but he’s looking down on you and I.”

Brienne took one long sip in contemplation. She frequented the boxing club matches not only to support her friend, but because she wished to participate. Before moving to kings landing trainers on her island didn’t mine teaching a little girl to box, but when moving to her new home she realized females could not participate. The reasoning was a mixture of a lack of interest most girls have towards boxing and the misogynistic powers that be.

She didn’t mind putting all her focus on soccer, but she still visited the gym to spar with other boxers. She couldn’t have official matches with them, but she could still knock them on their ass in their own little unofficial fights. Most hated her for it, except Jaime, who could also knock her down. She was curious as to what would happen if she challenged this new fighter.

Jaime brought her back to reality when he settled behind her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her middle, he settled on some slasher movie which she was fine with. Halfway through the movie she felt his hand intertwine with her own, she didn’t mind until she felt the light press of his lips on the back of her neck.

She turned slightly to face him and ask what he was doing, but her words were swallowed as he pushed a kiss onto her lips instead. When his tongue began to tangle with her own, she tapped his shoulders to get his attention, to no avail. When she bent her legs to knee him, he slid between them instead.

The movement caused her to slightly panic and she bit his bottom lip as a last resort. He pulled away in pain and wiped the blood with the back of his hand.

“Damn, what was that for?”

“What’s wrong with you, what did you think this was? Who do you think...”

“I’m sorry,” Jaime interrupted. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before turning to face Brienne,"That should not have happen, my mind was somewhere else and I guess...that’s no justification. Brienne I-I apologize.”

Brienne side eyed him while holding her legs to her chest. He seemed sincere, she wondered if it was okay to let him off the hook so easily. Should she forgive him and then leave?

“Just...don’t do it again, okay.” She nearly whispered

The silence in the room was awkward, she couldn’t help but make a small joke to relieve the tension.

“I’m not exactly your type anyway.”

A small harsh laugh escaped Jaime before he settled back down on the other side of the coach.  
.  
.  
.  
She had a light headache in the morning, nothing a good breakfast couldn’t fix. She wondered why she was still at the Lannister’s Airbnb, did Margaret not wake her up to take her home. It was obvious her and Jaime slept on the giant couch within the pool room, but Jaime was nowhere to be found either. The sound of the room door opening erased those thoughts from her mind.

Jaime walked in with a tray holding two plates of food. The sight of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages was already beginning to fill her stomach. Her long time friend could see her damn near salivating over the food.

“Figured you have a bit of an appetite in the morning.”

“You have no idea,” Brienne mumbled while digging into the eggs, “Margaery rushed me to get ready for the party last night, I’ve been surviving off a sandwich I shoved down my throat while running out the door.”

Jaime set his plate to the side and leaned back whilst sipping on a glass of water. “So that’s your reasoning for not letting loose.” His voice was laced with sarcasm, eyebrows slightly raised. She began to wonder what exactly he expected from her last night.

“I got through a good amount of your wine coolers.”

“The Brienne I know would’ve usually been blacked out by the time I found her.” he smirked, “Or maybe I just bring out that side of you.”

Brienne hummed to herself while thoughtfully playing with her food, “...maybe...” Then another thought occurred to her, “What took you so long to find me anyways?”

Jaime went silent at her inquiry, instead focusing on the melting ice in his glass. This small act confirmed Brienne’s suspicions that Jaime’s step sister, Cersei, had something to do with Jaime’s weird behavior from the night before. Brienne silently finished eating the food on her plate before broaching the topic again.

“Was it Cersei? You two always did argue a lot.”

Jaime’s leg was rapidly moving up and down at this point, Brienne hoped the action was more due to nervousness instead of a growing anger or frustration.

“Just a disagreement among siblings...”

Brienne slowly nodded her head and took sips from her own glass of water.

“...not that it’s any of your concern.” Jaime suddenly finished with a scowl already present on his face.

She was definitely not in the mood to take any bullshit, not after last night, “Jaime...” she warned

“Brienne...” he argued, testing her resolve

“I’m just being a friend that wants to help, but I’m not going to go back and forth with you over your fucked up relationship with your sister.” She snapped

“Oh yeah, a socially inept wench is going to help me with my fucked up relationship. Give me a break Brienne.”

Brienne began gathering all her belongings, “You’re an asshole Lannister”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Brienne didn’t bother to respond, closing the door and making her way down the stairs faster than she could comprehend which part of the house the front door was. She found herself in the kitchen only to see an annoyed Cersei standing over the sink. She saw what seemed to be vomit being washed down the drain.

“What are you still doing here?” She snapped

Her vicious demeanor made Brienne take a step back. “I was just leaving actu-“

“That’s not what I ask.” She was quick to retort

Brienne was left speechless for a few seconds before her anger from earlier was reignited. With narrowed eyes and a disturbingly calm voice she subtly met the intensity of Cersei’s stare.

“I was just leaving, I’m looking for the front door just like every other hungover kid lost in this mansion.” She slowly reiterated

A condescending laughing fit began to escape the beautiful girl, and as she took in more of Brienne’s appearance, she apparently couldn’t help but laugh more.

An ingenuine smile was plastered on the girl’s face, “You honestly believe you belong here in the first place.” She taunted, “that you belong...with Jamie”

The whisper of his name irritated Brienne even more, but she refused to play into Cersei’s game. She stood in silence and let her narrowed glare speak for her.

“No, you’re many things Brienne, but a fool you are not.” Cersei continued, "However, sense can’t stop emotions...stay away from Jaime.”

“Cersei-“ Brienne began

“Believe me, I say this not to be cruel, but to be kind.” The girl interrupted taking another step towards Brienne, “and you’ll find it’s easier to live by driving in your own lane.”

At this point Cersei was standing in front of Brienne a hand placed on the large girls shoulder, she leaned in to whisper, “so stay in yours.”

Brienne knew she was damn near completely red in the face, whether it was out of just anger or embarrassment she wasn’t sure. As Cersei began to walk away Brienne turned to face the petite girl.

“I don’t know what about me threatens you...” Brienne met the piercing green eyes that seemed to be looking through her, “but I only feel for Jamie as a sister would a brother...I’m sure you can relate.”

Brienne didn’t stay to see Cersei’s reaction, instead she immediately walked off into any one direction hoping to find an exit nearby, soon running into the huge glass sliding door that led to the backyard. It was a mess of red cups, paper, and trash scattered across the ground. It was surprising seeing the sheer amount of unconscious bodies laid out on the grass.

As she stepped across them she got a call from Margaery.

“Margaery-“

“Brienne, babe where have you been?”

She almost couldn’t comprehend the question that she was asked, “Where have I been, where have yo-“

“Doesn’t matter right now, I’m at the car. Come around to the front.”

After her abrupt hang up Brienne made her way back through the house and found the front door more easily, without Cersei nearby. Margaery’s car was parked in the same place as last night.

“You won’t believe the night so I had.” The petite girl chirped as Brienne settled into the passenger’s side.

“You good to drive Marg.”

“Yeah of course, light headache, nothing I can’t handle.”

Brienne couldn’t help but smile at her friends deposition. Whatever conquest she had must’ve been good, the girl next to her was practically beaming.

“There were a few options to choose from, but I somehow ended the night with Bronn.” Margaery recalled while pulling off.

“Blackwater?”

“Yeah, you know of him right.”

Any interaction Brienne had with Bronn was few and far between. She saw him with Tyrion most of the time, and knew he was often with Jaime in her absence. Besides one drunken make out that Brienne admits was not her proudest moment, she barely knew the guy.

“I’ve seen him around, don’t know much about him.”

“Well, I can tell you he’s good in bed.” Margaery beamed as she pulled into Brienne’s apartment complex.

Brienne leaned her head against the headrest and sighed, “Thank you Margaery.”

“Not so fast, what did you do all night, stay with Jaime again.”

“Yes, nothing happened of course. Just a few games and a movie.”

“Usually I’d press you for more information, but I can’t see him being into anyone besides his sister.” Margaery rationalized,” How is it you’re so okay with that?”

“Cersei is not his real sister, and she’s usually not the topic of choice when I’m with him.”

Margaery raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief, "You sure you’re not the other woman.”

Brienne playfully nudged Margaery, “ it’s not like that, and you would know.”

As Margaery pulled off, Brienne found several messages from her father.


	2. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and the hound have a spar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know close to nothing about boxing, what's in the story is based of a few clips I saw a little research. Don't come here expecting accuracy. The sport doesn't have much to do with the story itself. Also a forewarning, Brienne has a lot of issues in this fic, she gets a little bit into it this chapter, but if it's not something you're comfortable with, this may not be the fic for you. Otherwise, enjoy!

“Dad...”

“Brienne, why haven’t you called me. It’s been a week.”

Brienne sighed,” Yeah, I- I know”

“Have you been attending your meetings?” He suddenly began to interrogate 

“Of course, I have another one today actually. They’ve been very helpful.” She conceded

There was a small moment of silence on the other side of the phone, that began to make Brienne nervous. She worried her father would make her come home, leave behind every scholarship and opportunity that allowed her attendance at kings landing university.

“As much as I trust you, I want a picture of your sign in sheet before the end of the day.” He finally admitted

“Okay, I understand”

“I love you, darling”

“I love you too.”

.

Brienne quietly checked the time on her phone as her AA meeting persisted. She never spoke outside of the introductions, and even when her team lead encouraged her to participate she usually gave one word responses.

The other attendees were nice enough and urged her to share her story during breaks, but it just wasn’t something she was ready to do. Brienne lived a life that was far from perfect, but she loved her family dearly. She never mentioned it to most people, but her mother and brother died in a nasty car crash at the beginning of her senior year. 

She mourned with her father somewhat, but felt the need to repress her emotions to focus on keeping her grades up. Senior year is a blur to her, marked by the depressive state she was in. She found that drinking and partying helped with these painful feelings that never quite went away, plus she made a few friends while doing so.

She never confided in Jaime and Margery about her AA meetings, and never felt the need to. When they were together, they had fun, nothing much else to add to that. 

The sound of the meeting’s dismissal suddenly caught her attention. She quickly gathered her belongings and was grateful to finally be out of that stuffy air. Thoughts of eating and watching tv filled her head as she walked to her car, until a familiar face was standing nearby.

The asshole from last night was smoking a cigarette just like before. The scar was almost a trademark, it helped her recognize him immediately. He was too close to her drivers door and was bound to notice her. Regardless, she put her head down and tried to make it past. 

“Look who it is...tall blonde from yesterday.”

She silently cursed and slowly turned around to face him, “I suppose it’s a small world.” She sarcastically quipped 

The man blew out a puff of smoke and a harsh smile formed on his face.” It’s just interesting to me that such a...self righteous bitch has to attend a treatment program.”

Her eyes narrowed at his jape, “Well, your presence doesn’t surprise me, and you have no clue why I’m here anyway.”

“Oh really, as far as I know, anyone attending the meetings held in this building is no saint.” He nonchalantly pointed out as he turned away from the tall blonde, ”Only sexual deviants, addicts, and a few emotionally unstable assholes get help from here.”

Brienne remained silent at his observation. It was unnerving seeing someone familiar so close to her personal secret, but she was more concerned about last night. He’s sober now, maybe they could actually talk.

“You were a prick last night.” She plainly stated

He scoffed, not bothering to turn back to face her, “You expecting some type of apology?”

She raised an eyebrow in question, "Is that too much to ask?”

“As a matter of fact-“

The man was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. Brienne turned to see two men fighting in the front yard of the building. They had somehow broken through one of the front windows. The bigger guy was obviously winning, she felt sorry for the poor guy getting his face repeatedly punched. 

She heard a sigh in frustration, "What the hell Gregor.” He growled as he ran towards the scuffle.

She watched the man from last night try to pull the bigger guy away, but to no use. Brienne stepped in and began pulling the smaller guy away and with her strength they were able to separate the two. Upon closer inspection Brienne recognized Gregor as the asshole gym owner, her eyes shifted back towards the guy from last night. That must be his brother, the Hound, she could see the resemblance and it made a lot of sense.

Gregor snatched away from his younger brother, "What the hell are you doing? You should’ve waited in the car.”

“So I can watch you kill a man in the middle of the parking lot!” The younger man bellowed

Gregor pushed his forehead against his younger brother’s. It seemed to be a way of intimidation that might actually be working. Brienne could see the shift in the Hound’s stance and his expression seemed almost nervous. Nonetheless, he stood his ground and his older brother left in an angry grunt and pulled off in the truck.

The groan of the man currently in her arms reminded her of his predicament. “He really needs a hospital, but I’d hate to call an expensive ambulance on him.”

“We can drive em to the hospital, I’ll come with you.” Gregor’s younger brother suddenly chimed in, still facing the road where the truck pulled off

“Sure, help me get him in the car.” Brienne hesitantly agreed

She still didn’t know the guy from last night all too well, but she did want to help the poor kid in the backseat. Besides the occasional groan of pain the car was quiet on the way to the hospital. She chanced a few glances at the man, but he just seemed solemn. This was very different from the range of emotions she saw from him up until this moment, but she supposed sobriety could do that to a person. 

Once they made it to the hospital, she learned that the beat up fellow’s name was Podrick, who happened to be a freshman at her university. His guardian showed up not too long later, and she was free to go.

“Feel free to drop me back off at the treatment center.” The man grumbled

Any animosity she had for this man had dissipated hours ago, his company wasn’t too bad. He was mostly quiet anyway. “Just tell me where to go, I don’t mind taking you home.” 

“The gym across from the University of King's Landing library.” He sighed 

“I’d like your name also, I don’t know what to call you.”

He smirked at this and the glance he gave her seemed almost mean. “The Hound.”

Brienne rolled her eyes at this, "I didn’t ask for a stage name. It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me.”

“...Sandor Clegane.” He said after a moment 

Brienne couldn’t deny that the small truce between them made her slightly happy. She’d like to think that he wasn’t as much of an ass his first impression gave off, but he still never apologized so her guard was up.

“Okay, Sandor is there a reason your brother attacked that guy.”

“Tuh, name any reason and go with it. That fucker gets mad that the sky is blue.” He frowned as he adjusted his seat 

Brienne was slightly concerned at that response, Gregor had beaten the boy like he was fighting for his life. The poor kid wasn’t even recognizable past the lumps and blood covering his face. 

“He goes there fer anger management you know, not that it’s done him any damn good.” Sandor grumbled

“I see.” Brienne concurred 

The car had gone quiet again, except the silence was comfortable at least to Brienne. “So what business you got there?” He suddenly asked, interrupting her train of thought 

“Oh me, I just-, I don’t know.” She stuttered

“You don’t wanna say?” Brienne remained silent at his questioning, “As I said, self righteous.”

“You know what-” she started

“What.” He snapped 

“You don’t know a damn thing about me. How could you judge me.” She argued

“Should’ve asked you that same question last night.”

She didn’t know him that well, but her group’s spokesperson always suggested venting to others and not hiding the truth, maybe him being a stranger would help with the anonymity aspect.

“My father started making me attend AA meetings, he says I have a problem. Took me a minute to see it that way myself.”

“So yer a hypocrite.”

“I didn’t drink heavily, only a little last night to loosen up.” She defended

“The point is to not drink at all ya know. I won’t even mention your projections onto me.” He casually called out.

Brienne did feel somewhat guilty for some of the things she said to him, but most was in defense anyway.

“There probably was a bit of projection on my part.” She admitted, “But it doesn’t excuse the way you acted.”

He didn’t reply and Brienne was tired of the back and forth anyway, she got enough of that with Jaime. She had to admit she was a bit curious about the Hound.

“So, I heard you’re into boxing.”

He scoffed, “Oh yeah, and what do you know about that?”

“More than you think.” She replied, letting her cheekiness get the best of her. 

He laughed at that and shook his head in disbelief. “I’m sure there’s a reason they call you the Hound.” She prodded

“Yeah, cause imma dog in the ring. What about it?”

She shrugged her shoulders with faux nonchalance, but the small smile on her face wouldn’t leave. “I was just thinking I’d like to see it.”

In her peripherals she could see him observing her. Guess he didn’t expect this conversation to go the direction it did, throwing him off gave her a small sense of accomplishment.

“You a fan or that a challenge.” He continued after a moment 

The smile on her face grew slightly bigger. She began wondering if she could get a round or two out of him today. “Why can’t it be both?”

“Unfortunately, I’m not into beating women.” He finished 

“You won’t be beating anything.” She countered 

At this point, his gym had come into view. She parked her car and unlocked the doors to let him out. Yet, he was still staring at her and it didn’t waver. 

“Come inside. We’ll have a spar in the practice room.” 

Brienne was surprised he took up her offer. Before she knew it he was guiding her throughout the gym. The gym itself was huge, the main area was mostly weight lifting and, from what she could see, there was an indoor track that wrapped around the upstairs, with a variety of cardio based machines in the middle.

“This place is huge. What are all the rooms you have here.”

The hound scratched his head in nonchalance, trying to recall what the gym consisted of. “Besides what you know about, there’s a pool and a basketball court. Probably more to come, my brother has a thing for expansion, the bigger the better I suppose.” 

She continued to follow him, until he led her to a locked door. “Wait here, I need to grab a key.” 

He disappeared into the office nearby, and she waited patiently for him to come back and unlock the door. The ring slowly revealed itself as he switched on the different lights.

“Why is it closed, no one reserved a spot?” She questioned

“The next group’s reservation is a few hours from now. Boxing ring is my domain, and since I had to pick up my brother and couldn’t give anyone my shift, I closed it up this morning.” 

Brienne was taking in the arena, it was a lot bigger than the one in Tarth. She wondered when Jaime’s next match was, she’d been planning on seeing one and loved the thought of seeing it here. 

“Never mind that,” came The hound’s voice breaking her stare, “Quit yer gawking and get some gear on. We have enough time for a spar.”

Brienne rolled her eyes at his bad attitude, she picked up a helmet, and a pair of gloves. She had a white tank top under her long plaid shirt, but jeans didn’t provide her the best mobility during a fight. 

“Got any shorts I could borrow?” She called behind her

After not hearing a response, she turned to see the man staring at her. Particularly at her rear, she fixed a hard glare at him and he sneered at her. 

"Don’t flatter yourself. I was thinking yer a bigger woman, but yer waist may still be too petite for my clothes. I may have an old pair…” he drifted off

She followed him to another room towards the back end of the ring. When she got inside, she didn’t expect to see a bed, closet, and many of his own personal items. This was his room.

“Your room is next to the ring?”

“Yeah, told ya this is my domain.” He answered while digging threw his drawer

“Where does your brother sleep?”

“His room is upstairs along the track, the kitchen is too. Doors are locked during business hours of course.”

She couldn’t imagine living with all that background noise, even if they often closed by nightfall. She took in his room, it wasn’t much to see and was a bit messy. The wooden floor and huge mirror lining one of the walls made her realize the room was not initially built for living. The very low rise bed was unmade and clothes were thrown all about, she couldn’t put together any type of organization. At the same time, the room itself was empty; no posters or pictures that could give any indication of his interest, no particular style or design, it felt oddly isolated. 

“Here ya go, see if you can slide ya arse into this.”

.

She would only admit to herself that walking up to the ring and seeing his large figure standing on top of it, was a bit intimidating. Lucky for her, she was confident and sure of herself, if there’s a way to beat him she could find it.

The first match was done in a blink of the eye. She successfully dodged his first few punches, and meant to go on offense, but he was quicker then she imagined. A strategic blow to her abdomen and a following uppercut, quickly put her on her ass. She looked up to see him smiling on the other side of the ring. 

“You know a lot about boxing, huh.” He teased

She fixed him with a small frown, and immediately picked herself up for another round. This time she had something to prove. She relied on blocking, instead of dodging his first punches. She wanted to analyze the way he moved. Then she began to counter each punch with a block and an attack of her own, to no avail, his defense was a lot better than her own. She realized she was getting backed towards the ropes, and wouldn’t have anywhere to go soon. She quickly spun in a circle, out of the range of one of his punches, and managed to land a good hit on the back of his head.

She was proud of herself for a quick second, before the man started laughing and turned to face her again. She felt like a switch went off in him, he was rushing her faster and more aggressively then before. Several of his hits landed and it wasn’t giving her a lot of time to think. She was finally able to use her upper arm to redirect one of his punches and landed one of her own. The angle of the hit made him stumble, but not for long, he was right back to having her on offense. 

This madness continued for several rounds. She never won, and only managed to hold her own in a good number of them. She blocked and dodged like her life depended on it, and even landed a good bit of punches herself, but it didn’t compare to the amount of hits he had on her. She thought her endurance could at least outlast his, but he seemed to have the tolerance of an army, no wonder they called him a hound. After a while, she no longer had the energy to dodge, the strength behind his hits alone was breaking her offense. One more strike to the cheek sent her stumbling to the ground, breathing heavy and thirsting for water. 

He seemed satisfied with his victory and dropped out the ring to get her something to drink. She’s never been in a ring with someone like him, she wondered how Jaime would fare in a match against him. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel a bit of embarrassment, and didn’t expect a slightly better outcome. It seemed the Hound could tell what she was thinking, he took a small seat next to her and handed over the bottle. “Don’t get too down on yourself, you did better than most boy-whores with a pair of gloves.” He chuckled

“I didn’t win not one match against you.” She deadpanned

“Well, I seldom recall any matches I’ve lost.”

The small praise eased away any confidence she lost. The guy was a monster in the ring, that remained a fact no matter who he went against. “Cigarette?” He offered

“Oh no, I don’t smoke. Need to take care of my lungs for soccer.”

He shrugged and lit it for himself. They sat in silence in the small cloud of smoke, she supposed she should get away from the smell, but didn’t want to interrupt the near intimate atmosphere being shared. “Been meaning to ask you…” he suddenly spoke up, “...you don’t seem like the type of broad with vices.”

She looked away, thinking about all that’s happened to get her to this point. The irony in his statement was bittersweet. “No, no I suppose I’m not.”

“So, what happened?” He pressed

A small laugh escaped her, she slightly shook her head in disbelief. “You realize, my meeting ended this morning.”

“They help?” 

Brienne took a small sip from her bottle and bit her lip, genuinely considering the answer to this question. Her drinking had definitely slowed down and even had periods of sobriety, but she always relapsed. At the end of the day, she never really planned on stopping. “I don’t know.” She confessed.

“Then can it really hurt to tell a lone stranger?” He questioned as he blew out a puff of smoke.

The thought of confiding in someone terrified her, she didn’t know if she could be that vulnerable. She didn’t know if it was the gym or the afterglow of the match, but for once she was feeling a bit more daring.

“My mother and brother died in a car crash my senior year of high school. I guess life was just moving a bit too fast for me after they were gone and I found myself doing things I never thought I would. First, I thought of it as a way of acting out, a typical teenage rebel phase. Then it became… much more than that I suppose.”

“Oh yeah, what made ya seek help in the first place?” He followed

Brienne slightly shook her head, recalling memories from some of her worst moments, scrolling through blank spaces in her log that refused to be filled.

“I had a lot of fun freshman year, I won’t lie…” she bitterly laughed, “ the summer afterwards however...I ended up in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Of course my father caught wind of my condition and demanded I seek help.”

She remembered waking up from the coma with her father sleeping next to her, Margery dozing off in the chair across from her bed. Till’ this day she hardly remembers the night it happened, but apparently it put her in a coma for three days. “My father I, uh, I think I really scared him. So, here we are.”

She looked over to see Sandor solemnly staring forward. She wasn’t sure what reaction she expected out of him, not like he could help her anyway. “Suppose, I don’t really know what to say bout’ that.” He began, “but in exchange, I’ll give a story of my own.”

“Oh really.” She smiled

“This scar,” he pointed to his face, “My brother gave it to me years ago, when we were just kids.”

Brienne was horrified to even think about what Sandor’s brother did to him, she knew the guy had a temper, but to burn his own brother's face. “Why did he-”

“No reason really,” Sandor interrupted, “I was playing with his toys, so he pressed my face to the fire. My father claimed my bed caught fire, and sent my brother away for a good while, only to send me to live with him a decade later.”

“Where’s your father now?” Brienne questioned

“Dead. He was murdered, can’t say the bastard didn’t deserve it.” Sandor growled as he put out his cigarette.

She thought Jaime had family issues, Sandor seemed to be able to compare. Before she could say anything else, she heard the heavy door to the room open up. “Speak of the devil…” Sandor mumbled

“Be sure to keep ya whores out my ring, little brother.” Gregor yelled from across the gym 

The man still had cuts and bruises from the scuffle from earlier. Brienne stood up to say something, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. “Just a quick spar, we were just heading out.”

Gregor only threw a glare at his little brother, before disappearing into the small office. “C’mon let’s go before he does anything drastic.” Sandor mumbled

He walked her to the front doors of the gym. "This day was fucked.” He declared as he watched her walk to her car

“I don’t know, I think a few good things came from it.” Brienne chimed

Sandor only chuckled as he retreated back into the gym. Brienne sat in her car, silently recollecting all the events of the day. _Truly fucked indeed_


	3. The bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and her girls go to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say this chapter clearly displays some of the deeper problems and insecurities Brienne has. Its a doozy. Like to see Kudos, tell me what you think, Enjoy!

“It’s strange, he’s like a gentleman, but not. I like that he’s as promiscuous as I am.” Margaery ranted as they ran their laps.

It had been a few days since the party, she hasn’t tried to contact Jaime and soccer season didn’t start until the spring, but in the meantime conditioning was enough to keep her mind occupied.

“Think you’ll be singing a different tune in a few weeks. You know better than to get to attached Marg, blackwater has quite the reputation.” Shay chimed in

“So do I.” Margaery shot back

Brienne had tuned the girls out, she knew about the sex life of a good number of guys at her school because of those two. The topics were interesting and new to her at first, but she quickly grew bored of them, and was content letting the girls rant about whomever.

“Brienne?”

Her name interrupted her thinking and she turned to see the two girls staring at her. “I said we’re going out tonight to a bar so bring your fake ID.” Margaery repeated

Brienne nodded in agreement and let the girls continue on with the topic. She wasn’t sure what kind of night it would be for her, whether she could be the designated driver or if she’d have a hangover in the morning. After getting home from the workout, she picked up a few boxes from her mailbox. She figured most of them were gifts from Jaime, he had a tendency of sending them after a fight, but a smaller box caught her attention.

It was actually wrapped in gift wrapping paper and came with a note.

_Hi, my name is Podrick. It took me a while to track you down, but I’m the guy you took to the hospital that day. I wanted to show my thanks by giving you some sweets from the bakery I_ work _at. It’s located across from the football stadium, stop by if you ever have the time. Enjoy!_

The intricate wrapping of every treat was enticing, she decided to open Jaime’s gifts before trying one. There was expensive jewelry and clothing, as well as a few expensive souvenirs from famous boxing matches. It put a smile on her face, but she’d be lying if she said the feeling in her chest wasn’t bittersweet.

She liked Jaime a lot, took a while to even admit that to herself, and sometimes she wondered if the feeling could be mutual. There were times when there was no doubt in her mind that he would never get over Cersei, even after she started dating Robert Baratheon. Then there were small moments between them, that implied more than a friendship, a few moments she felt she couldn’t let go.

Brienne didn’t have a lot of experience with romance herself, so it was hard to navigate. She didn’t think her friends were the best sources due to their natures. Margaery fell in and out of love just as quickly, and Brienne wasn’t sure what exactly the girl was looking for. Shay, on the other hand, is a cynic and doesn’t really believe in the concept of love. Brienne never dated in high school, all the boys picked fun at her looks and height, and she was too preoccupied to bother with them anyway. Freshman year of college brought about two hookups that she hardly remembers, and she herself questions how consenting those situations were. Not enough to report or complain, but she felt it would’ve been nice to at least remember those few encounters.

Just as she was trying on the first dress, Jaime began calling. “I’m hoping you’ve got my apology gifts.” He immediately began

Brienne looked down at the tight fitted blue dress. She liked the way it fitted, but it was way too flashy to wear to a bar. “Yeah, but I don’t know where I’m going dressed like this anytime soon.”

“Wear it for me tonight.” He teased

Brienne shook her head with a smile, “I’m actually going out with Marg and Shay.”

“Need a designated driver? I’m fine with watching girls have fun.”

It took Brienne a minute to consider the offer. She was trying her best to maintain her sobriety, and her good mood put her in a good position to avoid overindulgence. Maybe, she and Jaime could stick to their own devices, while her friends worked the dancefloor.

“Yeah that sounds good. I don’t actually plan on drinking so I guess we’ll be sober together.”

Brienne didn’t notice Jaime went silent over the phone as she changed back into her regular clothing, until he began again, “Not that I’m complaining, but you must’ve really slowed down this summer, never seen you have self control like this… it’s admirable.” He drawled letting his sarcasm shine

“Very funny Lannister, maybe your company is enough for me to enjoy the night.” She countered

She heard the small laugh on the other side of the phone, “I’ll see you tonight Tarth.”

She decided to dress casual for the night; jeans and a black leather jacket with a thick white tank top underneath was enough to get the job done. Jaime honked when he pulled in front of her complex.

“Shay is already at Margaery’s, we just have to pick them up.” Brienne explained while hopping in the passengers

“I always wondered how you’ve been able to get on so well with those girls.” He questioned as he pulled off

Brienne barely threw him a side glance, before going back to checking media on her phone. “You hardly know them, and I doubt you’ve met many women like them.”

“I know enough...that’s besides the point, you with me tonight?”

Brienne leaned her head against the headrest and took a second to stare at her friend, with a small smile on her face. It was moments like these that made her think his behavior was a type of courtship, but she didn’t want to talk herself into being another delusional girl. Brienne had seen firsthand how badly women fell for Jaime, and each time they failed to see just how devoted the man could be to his first love. He was flirtatious by nature, which didn’t help anything, but loyalty was his strong suit.

“Yes Jaime, we can enjoy ourselves while Marg and Shay frolic about.”

“Oh really, well maybe they can-”

The last part of Jaime’s sentence went unheard as Brienne noticed a car making a left turn wasn’t yielding for them. Before she could give any warning he was swerving the car to avoid the incoming accident. They lost control for a bit, but managed to avoid hitting anything and were able to catch a breath once the car straightened out again.

“That was way to close.” Brienne breathed while trying to calm down

“Yeah, what was with that idiot. You alright?” Jaime asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah just a little shaken,” she laughed, “Let’s just get to Margeary’s.”

Jaime nodded and began driving again. The truth of the matter was the near collision put her mind in a bad headspace. Thoughts about how her mother and brother must’ve felt back then, started to flood her mind. Pictures and videos of their multi-car collisions were burdening her. The intense and quick switch of her emotional state was already giving her a light headache.

“I don’t have time for this right now.” She mumbled to herself

“What was that?” He pressed

“N-nothing Jaime, just ready to start the night.”

Upon entering the bar, Margeary quickly found a new conquest to target. Jaime started a tab and allowed Brienne to order a few tequila shots. Margeary took the liquid courage and made her way to the dance floor. Shay began to get chatted up by another fellow looking to buy her a drink. Brienne took two of the shots back to back, she wanted to get buzzed fast, erase all the bad memories plaguing her mind.

“Guess you changed your mind about staying sober.” Jaime observed. Brienne gave him a slight side eye as she sucked on her lemon wedge. “I’m not complaining” he laughed, "Either way you said you’re with me tonight, and I'm holding you to it.”

Brienne laughed and laid her head along her friend’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s the vibe this place gives me.” She sighed

“Well, let’s slow down.” He whispered into her hair as he gave the last few away to a few strangers. “I’m going to get myself a beer and we’re going to play a round of darts.” He continued

When Jaime moved away to get the bartender's attention, Brienne took notice of the ruckus being made around the pool tables. A cleared path gave way to a view of the hound playing pool, surrounded by a few guys. Unfortunately, as soon as she laid eyes on him, he made direct eye contact with her as well. It seemed almost awkward not to say anything to him, so she excused herself and made her way over.

“Didn’t know ya like being with greasy cunts like the Lannister’s.” He immediately grumbled, while lining up a shot

“I recall you being at their party too.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m buddied up with them in my down time.” He countered, taking a swig from his own beer. He took a moment to stare at her, eyeing her up and down. Brienne met his gaze, but felt vulnerable under his scrutiny. “What ya doing here Brienne?”

She knew his implications, but in the moment it was hard to care. She wasn’t there to answer for anything. “Sorry for sneaking out Dad.” She sarcastically laughed, “Didn’t know I needed your permission.”

Sandor casually made another shot into a different corner pocket. His side profile was now facing her, he had broken eye contact with her and refused to look back. “You don’t. Don’t mind me then, do what you want, woman.” He conceded

Before she could say anything else she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked over to see that Jaime had found her.

“Clegane, or should I say the Hound, you’re among friends why the long face.” Jaime smiled

She knew Jaime could be a smarmy bastard and doubted Sandor was the best person to try those particular antics on. “Jaime let’s-”

“Got a lot of nerve approaching me like that Lannister.”

Her friend only laughed in response and the two men began to size each other up. It would be hysterical to her if there wasn’t a real possibility of a fight breaking out.

“What’s that,” Jaime started, “The big bad dog wants to bite now?”

“What’s you guys problem?” Brienne pleaded

Her plight went ignored and the two continued whatever dick measuring contest they had brewing. “Must be nice, hiding behind all of daddy's money. Take that away and what’s left.” Sandor growled

“More than you’ll ever have.” Jaime countered

Sandor made a move towards Jaime and Brienne stepped in between the two forcibly pushing them away from each other. “Both of you stop this now.” She demanded

“Oi hound, start a fight later we got a game to finish.” Sandor’s opponent complained

Jaime didn’t back away until Sandor did as well. Brienne quickly pulled Jaime away from the pool area. “What the hell was that?” She argued

“Just a spat between two old friends, nothing to worry over Brienne.” He laughed

He proceeded to pick up a few darts and wrote their names on a paper to keep score. “I suppose he can be a bit hostile, but what did you do to him?” Brienne pressed

“Nothing,” Jaime shrugged, “The guy and his brother are lunatics, nothing more to say about that.”

Brienne wanted to inquire more, but decided it was best not to get mixed up with any drama Jaime and Sandor had. She wanted a drink, god she wanted to drink so bad. She wondered how it had eluded her so far, she excused herself again.

“Not leaving me are you?” Jaime questioned

Brienne shook her head, “Just ordering another round of tequila.”

Five shots later, she was laughing hysterically with Jaime. They both leaned against the wall as he hugged her. She felt safe, lights were dimmed, and everybody else on the dancefloor were too occupied with themselves to notice the couples. They both lightly swayed, probably due to her own lost of balance.

“Dance with me.” She heard him whisper in her ear

She nodded and turned to have her back against him, she felt his hands grab her waist and she moved her hips to whatever song was being played. She felt him kiss her cheek and settle his head in the crook of her neck. It was nice, until a sudden flashback to the near-crash they had earlier violently penetrated her thoughts. Her eyebrows furrowed, she was good and drunk, but not as drunk as she wanted to be.

She pulled away from him, he was reluctant to let go, but eventually released. “I’m getting another shot.” She casually threw behind her before walking off.

At the bar, she saw Margaery making out with her target from earlier. The girl took a moment to separate from him when she noticed her friend ordering more shots. “Look it’s Brienne,” she smiled enthusiastically while the man kept leaving kisses down her neck, “Saw you in the corner with Jaime, you kids having fun.” She breathed

Brienne just blushed and nodded her head at her friend, the girl was also drunk and Margeary could get a bit vulgar after a few drinks. She took three more shots and made her escape.

“Look at you throwing them back.” She heard Margaery cheer as she walked away.

Brienne quickly realized her last shot wasn’t sitting too well with her, she made her way to the back exit. Once making it through she squatted herself beside one of the dumpsters to puke. It came in waves and in between them she could barely catch her breath for the next one.

“This you doing what ya want?”

A voice came out from nearby, the hound stepped out of the shadows with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Screw you.” She spat out before puking again

“I’d hold back your hair, but you don’t have much to grab onto.” He continued to snark

She stayed squatted to catch her breath, she didn’t even have the energy to argue with him anymore. When she tried to stand up she accidentally moved too fast and her center of gravity was thrown way off. She caught herself, using the corner of the dumpster. It was at this moment the hound must’ve pitied her, cause he grabbed onto her and gently led her over to the opposite wall.

A wave of emotions took over her. She was having such a good time with Jaime, but the hound’s pity angered her and her intruding past memories wouldn’t go away. She could only begin to cry. “Now, now, little bird. No need for tears.” The hound mumbled as he wiped them away.

She leaned her head into his chest and cried, everything at the moment was just too much for her. “Try not to get snot all over my shirt.” He quipped

She laughed a little and leaned away from him. “I’ll be sure not to.” She sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

He was silent as she began to try to put herself back together and she appreciated his silence. “I look a mess, don’t I.” She bitterly laughed

“Yeah,” he agreed, “but I doubt ya little boyfriend will notice.”

For her own sanity, she chose to ignore his comment. After such a good night she would hate to bring down the mood by letting Jaime see her like this. “He’s not as narcissistic as he looks.”

“I find that hard to believe.” He countered

She leaned her head back against the wall, while the hound continued to smoke his cigarette. The serenity allowed her to find some type of inner peace in her incredibly dazed mind. She wasn’t sure which parts of the night she’d remember, but she hoped this moment was one of them. The silence was interrupted by Jaime coming out of the bar.

“Jaime?” She slightly slurred

“Brienne, where have you been.” One glanced at the hound and her slightly puffy eyes was enough to set him off. “What the hell did you do?” He turned on the bigger man

“Talk to yer woman Lannister instead of barking at me, before you get hurt.” He growled

“He’s right.” Brienne defended whilst stepping in between the two men again, “I just got a little sick and he happened to be here to help.”

Jaime remained silent, while glaring at the hound. “C’mon Brienne, let’s go.” He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away

Brienne chanced a glance back at the hound. His face was unreadable, but she still had an undeniable feeling that the little encounter left him more upset than he showed.

As soon as they got back in the building Jaime made sure to pull her to the side. “You sure you're alright?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “it’s just time for me to go home. It’s getting late anyway.”

Margeary planned on staying with her conquest, so Jaime and Brienne ended up taking Shay home. When they finally got back to her complex, they sat in his car in silence before he placed a hand on her knee.

“I hope you know how much I enjoyed tonight.”

Brienne smiled and let herself enjoy the moment. She was tired and had gone through a whirlwind of emotions in the last few hours. “Thank you, Jaime. For being you.”

“It’s always a pleasure.” He smiled, “but, you are going to tell me how you know the hound. You didn’t know of him a few nights ago, but now you two seem...familiar.” He finished

“Oh please,” Brienne laughed, “We just happen to run into each other a few times.”

He probably wanted to know more, but Brienne wasn’t in the mood to give him the whole story. Her mind was still running in circles, at least most of her thoughts were genuinely positive at the moment. “Brienne,” Jaime spoke, catching her attention, “I made a mistake that night at the party...so stop me if I’m making another one right now.” He whispered as he leaned in

Brienne wanted to lean in to and meet him halfway, but this was not the moment for it. She slightly pulled back and let his lips land on her cheek. She could see the slight hurt on Jaime’s face as he pulled away. “It’s not you at all.” She rushed to clear up, “it’s just that I was throwing up behind a dumpster not too long ago, I feel really gross at the moment.”

Jaime nodded his head in understandment and even managed a coy laugh. The atmosphere became a bit tainted after she saw his phone light up with a message. She glanced at it long enough to see that Jaime had several missed calls and messages from Cersei. He picked up his phone and slightly turned away to type out a quick response. This alone made Brienne realize something undeniable, none of this mattered. Even if Jaime did carry some sort of torch for her, he would never put her before Cersei.

If they were to ever become a couple, Cersei would certainly play a big part of their relationship. Brienne didn’t know if she could handle developing that type of inferiority complex, and her drunken mind was amplifying her feelings. A huge wave of regret hit her.

“I-I gotta go.” She mumbled as she scurried to get out of the car. She forgot how bad her balance was and stepping out of the car felt like skydiving off a mountain. The door saved her from face planting onto the pavement. Jaime quickly made his way to her side to help.

“Brienne let me-”

“No,” she emphasized “Do whatever you want.”

“What just happened?” He demanded

She only glared at him before attempting to walk on her own again. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” She slurred

She felt him grab her upper arm and pull her back towards the car. His grip was strong, but not painful and he crowded her against the car door.

“Don’t do this right now.” He harshly whispered

“Do what?” She snarked back

She could see his frustration etched across his face. She didn’t really want to be mad at him, but dealing with her own feelings was too much and lashing out seemed the only option.

“First Cersei, now you, can’t catch a break today.” He mumbled

“That’s just it isn’t it.” She pointed her finger at him, “Every time you and Cersei fight, you just come running to me.”

“That is not true.” He slowly growled fixing her with a hard glare

She let out a small laugh as tears began to collect at the corner of her eyes. “You know, if you just wanted someone to fuck the pain away, you could’ve just said.”

“Brienne-”

“No need to waste time with all this other bullshit.” She continued

Jaime reached out to grab her again, but she snatched away. “Don’t- do not touch me.” She emphasized

Both stood facing each other, not sure of the other’s feelings. “We shouldn’t have done that, at the bar, none of that should’ve happened.” she continued

“What?” Jaime pleaded in confusion

“Let’s just forget this happened.” She finally finished

“I can’t do that.” He immediately threw back

“Why not?”

Jaime slowly approached and finally coerced her back into a hug. “Despite what you may think, I do feel deeply for you.”

She took one big inhale of his scent. _It doesn’t matter_. She pulled away and began walking to her door, “whatever Jaime.”

Jaime stood there a bit in shock, “So that it?” He shouted, “That’s all you got for me Brienne.”

She kept walking and didn’t dare glance back. _It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter_. Getting up her complex’s stairs was a chore, but when she finally threw herself on the bed there were nothing but good memories of her mom in mind.


End file.
